skylanderlord3s_trashfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason, Lincoln, And Clyde's Gaming Channel
'MegaFriendsTV '''is a Youtube channel that the three have in a universe of The Loud House in which Jason, Lincoln, Clyde, (also later made official members are Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sid Chang, and Jessica Turner) and all of the Loud House characters that appear in episodes are 16 (As of 2014). Description The three friends' channel mainly consist of 50-95 minute episodes of random games that they choose to play. Background Although being extremely close friends since childhood, the idea of creating a gaming channel didn't come about until Lincoln Loud had made a joke about it mid-2013. Soon, Jason Dagotto and Clyde McBride began to play off the joke. Over time it became less of a joke and more of a serious topic. However, it was forgotten about until late 2014 when McBride brought it up a second time. Dagotto and Loud agreed and the channel MegaFriendsTV was made on October 28th, 2014. They uploaded the first episode of their first series, Shovel Knight, on November 2nd, 2014. The series didn't get much attention until their breakthrough in 2016, but they still gained a cult following of roughly 15,000 subscribers. Due to the surprising amount of people that subscribed to them after only one series they began a random number of videos a day upload schedule of whatever they chose to play that day. The group then tried to use different combinations of the three for episodes to find success. The first series to not feature all three members was Super Mario World, featuring only Lincoln and Clyde. The series ended up pushing them to about 75,000 subscribers and also resulted in someone making them a sub-Reddit. After that, things calmed down until the three of them played The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker which they simply referred to as Wind Waker in video titles. Once they began to play it, their subscriber number shot up to 150,000 subscribers. They made a video thanking everyone for getting them past 150,000 subscribers while also revealing the Silver Play Button they were rewarded with. The Max Payne series also suddenly gained some popularity, but didn't result in any large boosts in subscribers. Finally, their channel finally began to blow up when Jason and Lincoln began playing Tony Hawk's American Wasteland together. It became increasingly popular due to many jokes that still run in the community today such as "I'll skateboard your dick off" (From Jason) and "Okay, I understand...butpleaseexplainagainIwasn'tlisteningbecauseIdon'tcare" (From Lincoln). Their Dragon Quest IV series also became increasingly popular. This sent the channel's subscriber amount speeding towards 650,000 subscribers. After thanking everyone via Reddit and Twitter, they each did a respective Reddit Q&A on the channel's sub-Reddit. Jason also announced that there would be an episode "Hall of Fame" that all the Redditors could vote on and induct three episodes a month. Late July, 2015 Series On the Channel Completed (Chronological In Which They Were Started) * Shovel Knight (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 2nd, 2014 - Nov 27th, 2014 Episodes * Super Mario World (Lincoln and Clyde) 27th, 2014 - Feb 18th, 2015 Episodes * Banjo-Kazooie (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 30th, 2014 - Dec 31st, 2014 Episodes * Resident Evil 2 (Jason and Clyde) 8th, 2014 - Jan 14th, 2015 Episodes * Super Smash Bros Brawl - Subspace Emissary (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 5th, 2015 - Feb 9th. 2015 Episodes * Shadow of the Colossus (Clyde) 18th, 2015 - March 2nd, 2015 Episodes * Max Payne (Jason and Clyde) 30th, 2015 - May 18th, 2015 Episodes * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 2nd, 2015 - June 18th, 2015 Episodes * Dead Rising (Jason and Lincoln) 12th, 2015 - June 29th, 2015 Episodes * Spore (Clyde and Lincoln) 12th, 2015 - June 21st, 2015 Episodes * Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 22nd, 2015 - July 22nd, 2015 Episodes * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland (Jason and Lincoln) 7th, 2015 - July 17th, 2015 Episodes * Batman: Arkham Knight (Lincoln) 19th, 2015 - August 5th, 2015 Episodes * Dead Island (Jason) 23rd, 2015 - August 12th, 2015 Episodes * The Secret of Monkey Island (Clyde) 23rd, 2015 - July 30th, 2015 Episodes * Earthbound (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 6th, 2015 - September 1st, 2015 Episodes * Metroid Prime (Jason and Lincoln) 5th, 2015 - August 19th 2015 Episodes * LEGO City Undercover (Lincoln and Clyde) 5th, 2015 - August 23rd, 2015 Episodes * Splatoon (Jason and Clyde) 23rd, 2015 - August 28th, 2015 Episodes * Until Dawn (Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde) 26th - September 5th Episodes * L.A. Noire (Jason and Lincoln) 4th, 2015 - Sep 24th, 2015 Episodes * Crash Bandicoot (Lincoln and Clyde) 6th, 2015 - Sep 14th, 2015 Episodes * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (Lincoln, Jason, and Clyde) 13th, 2015 - Nov 13th, 2015 Episodes * Mario Gold (Lincoln, Jason, and Clyde) 11th, 2015 - Nov 18th, 2015 Episodes * Tomb Raider 2013 (Lincoln, Jason, and Clyde) 20th, 2015 - December 8th, 2015 Episodes * Skyrim Hardcore Mode (Season 1) (Lincoln, Clyde, Jason, and Others) One-Offs/Two-Offs/Three-Offs * NBA Jam (Jason and Clyde) 12th, 2015 Episodes (Alphabetical by Show) [[Episodes Released from Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde's Gaming Channel|''Episodes Released from Jason, Lincoln, and Clyde's Gaming Channel]]Category:The Loud House Category:Youtube Channels